


blankets

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band), STARSET (Band)
Genre: But i figured i might as well get something out here, Fluff, Havent edited this, M/M, Otp prompt: who steals the blankets, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Wrote this in 5 minutes, sorry for any errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the otp prompt "who hogs the blankets?"
Dustin likes the new duvet Ben got.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, took 5 minutes to write + has no plot and is unedited to boot. But I figured I needed to at least post one thing here so apologises for any spelling errors ~

The blanket of sleep was a very comfortable and relaxing cover for Ben - unfortunately, his physical blanket - the gold and red duvet with a mosaic patter on it that his boyfriend insisted on him buying - wasn't so comfortable. Why? Because his boyfriend hogged it.

He didn't hog it on occasion, though. He hogged it every. Single. Night.

Ben groaned softly, a small sigh leaving his lips as his eyes fluttered open, greeted with the sight of his boyfriend wrapped up in the duvet like a small child, the only distinguishing feature being the mop of curly and messy dark brown hair that stuck up on the pillow. With a smile, Ben shifted closer, moving his arms around the short male, fingers lacing through the curls slowly, earning a moody, obviously sleepy, whine.

" 'tis too early for cuddles..." His boyfriend mumbled, but despite his words he turned around onto his side and nuzzled against Bens chest, a soft mewl leaving his lips that left Bens stomach churning in pure delight. The man was adorable when sleepy. But, he was also right - it was 2:32am, which was too early to sleep by any account, and Ben admitted he'd be moody if Dustin had done the same to him, at least for the first thirty seconds.

"But you're hogging the blankets again, Dusty," Ben whined, voice groggy and deep from the lack of sleep he had that night. Dustin grumbled and pulled himself closer to Ben, letting out a soft yawn, freeing his hands from the duvets grips and placing them on the taller mans chest, feeling his heartbeat, and only then did his eyes open, and before long Ben felt the welcoming embrace of a blanket.

And just like magic, Ben found himself drifting off straight away, but with just enough time to plant a soft kiss on the males nose and share a simple word in response to a follow up question.

"Better?"

"Better."


End file.
